Lightning Juggernaut
The Lightning Juggernaut is a Plasma Lieutenant, and the first being in Darkspore ever revealed. The Lightning Juggernaut is nothing special in life. Upon perishing, however, it explodes, damaging all nearby enemies. Lore A solitary, dangerous creature, the Lightning Juggernaut gained its mutant power to emit devastating bio-electron beams--living lightning--from the Darkspore. Charging at speeds that belie his cumbersome appearance, and protected by his impenetrable bio-armor, the Juggernaut is nothing less than a living tank. At short range he unleashes high-voltage attacks against his enemies. Should he ever fall in battle, his final act will be an electron explosion of vengeance that slaughters all who oppose him. Strategy 2012-04-15_00010.png|Onslaught Variant: Lightning Juggernaut 2012-12-24 00016.png|Invasion Variant: Unstable Juggernaut 2012-12-29 00011.png|Apocalypse Variant: Rampaging Juggernaut In a perfect world, the easiest way to deal with suicide enemies would be ranged attacks. Unfortunately, Lightning Juggernauts have high health, and charge at a hero as soon as it sees him/her. The initial Charge is Physical Damage, but once the Lightning Juggernaut is in melee range, it uses its tendrils as Tesla Coils, zapping a single target for Energy Damage. The easiest way to deal with them is to take out a Sentinel, Ravager, or use an ability to slow them down long enough to take them out from a distance. Even if you have to kill it at melee range, there is a slight delay before it detonates. Use that to your advantage, and back away as soon as it hits zero health. The blast radius is not particularly large, and thankfully, there is no shrapnel. Trivia *Long before Zrin was found, Maxis had begun running "Template Challenges" on the Spore Forum, colloquialy know as the Sporum. The Lightning Juggernaut, then called the Stegavaar, was the first template. Players of Spore would add various details in an attempt to make their entry stand out. While at first it appeared that the winning entries to these contests were never used, players of Darkspore noticed that Elites sometimes spawned with a different appearance. Many of these Elites were the winning entries for the Template Challenges. *The original Bio for the Stegavaar:'' '' A solitary, dangerous creature, Stegavaar burrows through the eternal rock of its planet’s mantle and crust seeking the loren, the rare and precious underground rivers in which to spawn millions of creatures like itself in hopes of one day conquering the surface. : Stegavaar has the power of devastating bio-electron beams--living lightning. Charging at speeds that belie its cumbersome appearance, and protected by its impenetrable bio-armour, Stegavaar is nothing less than a living tank. Should Stegavaar ever fall in battle, its final act will be an electron explosion of vengeance that slaughters all who are nearby. : Stegavaar's adaptations: : • Lightning based creature. : • Charges at its enemies. : • Tendrils emit electric current. : • Explodes in electricity on death. : ''Suggested colors: White, red, and/or blue. This is just a starting point. Feel free to deviate if you come up with a color scheme that better suits your creation. '' *The final design differs with a few things from the template: #The mouth used in the template is called "Beefteef", while the mouth in the final design is "Maccobjaw". #The texture is completely different. #The limbs are rocky. #The feet were changed to the ones that Blitz and Krel have. #The final design has a tail. Category:Plasma Category:Lieutenants Category:Enemies Category:Characters & Classes Category:Cryos Category:Scaldron